


honey, it's a sure-shot

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: This was dangerous; and addictive. He’d wind up bed-ridden for the rest of his life if she stayed with him. Actually, that sounded appealing.





	honey, it's a sure-shot

Tanji was going to kill him.

They had a job tonight; a job that Hugo was very, very late for. He was sure his phone would be buzzing off the hook if he hadn’t turned it off. Thankfully, the job wasn’t anything serious, and certainly not on the level of acquiring that arm that was now attached to Grewishka.

Hugo turned his focus away from that and opened his eyes, letting them drift down to the dark hair that framed Alita’s head as she bobbed up and down on his cock, softly muffled hums of curious pleasure escaping her.

This was dangerous; and addictive. He’d wind up bed-ridden for the rest of his life if she stayed with him. Actually, that sounded appealing.

He still wasn’t even sure how it progressed to this. 

It started in the shower, with him cleaning off while trying to unwind and ignore that soft voice in his mind telling him that he HAD to tell Alita soon. Of course he could just quit, throw in the towel and get Tanji to quit too and there’d be no reason for him to tell her at all.

That idea usually stayed strong for five to twenty seconds before reality slapped him in the face. He had to tell her, or he’d lose her...and he couldn’t lose her.

A footstep in the bathroom nearly made Hugo jump, and even though the curtain obstructed his view, he could tell just from the height and shape that Alita was standing in the doorway. “God, you scared me,” he practically stammered out, a soft chuckle carried across his tone.

“Sorry...are you bathing?” 

The blunt, yet curious tone made Hugo smile and almost laugh again. Alita had quite the way with words. “Yeah, I’m getting a shower. It’s, well you know, it’s for humans to clean off.”

Alita let out a soft little sound as she swayed in the doorway, not entering the bathroom but also not leaving. “I know what it is, Hugo. I do wash my hair off and make sure there’s no dirt on my body…” She trailed off, and he could tell she wanted to ask something, but was hesitant to do so.

“...if you want to come in you can, but you might want to take your clothes off-”

The curtain slid open and before he could even finish the sentence, Alita had slipped inside the shower, standing in front of him with a coy little smile. He let out a surprised little hiccup at her speed, and nearly let out another one as his eyes roamed over her, and he realized she had already removed her clothes before standing in the doorway. 

Hugo had seen cyborgs to varying degrees, even ones completely undressed; but never like her. The replacement body she now had was like nothing he’d even seen before. Sleek, dark purple armor crafted from a technology long extinct...it was beautiful. Just like everything about her.

It was then that he noticed her looking over him, her wide eyes displaying an almost impish affection as she stepped closer. They briefly flickered to his gaze before averting as she smiled almost shyly. “I’m sorry I just....I like looking at you.”

Hugo, letting out a little laugh, finally pulled Alita close and kissed her. She practically melted into his arms, a happy sigh escaping her as she wrapped her own arms around him, gently, but with an almost...he didn’t want to say possessive, but...okay maybe possessive. Given her strength and what she was, that should have given him a little alarm. Instead, it made him shiver in excitement.

“Oh, I noticed that when you were watching me sleep,” he murmured as the kiss broke, prompting a little laugh from Alita.

“That was a little creepy right?”

“...the right level of creepy.”

“There’s a right level of creepy?” Alita’s question was answered with another kiss, and for a few moments they stayed like that, holding each other while her hands shyly started tracing over Hugo’s skin, eliciting a shudder and soft moan from him.

Alita pulled back, eyes studying him affectionately as her hands stilled. “...can I...I just, want to feel you…”

Hugo leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, her eyes closing as he did. “Go ahead.” That was all the permission she needed to hear.

Gently running her hands over Hugo’s body, Alita explored every inch of skin she could. Sometimes she’d duck her head to kiss over parts of him, and Hugo arched against the wall, thinking he was going to die from how good this felt.

And then there was the matter of his cock. It had barely taken her thirty seconds of touching him to get him aroused, and thankfully she wasn’t completely pressed up against him when it fully hardened. But that also gave her a front row seat to watching that part of him wake up, and she let out a humored little coo.

“What?” Hugo asked, his voice breathier than he meant to, and a sly smile escaped Alita’s lips as she pressed into him a little. Yep, he was definitely going to die. People weren’t meant to experience things this amazing.

“So...I arouse you?” she asked, the question somehow playful, taunting, and hopeful all at once, and combined with the expression she was giving him, he lost his voice for a moment. So he kissed her again, deeper this time, moaning into her which elicited a shudder from her.

“You do a lot of things to me,” he murmured against her mouth, running his hands over the curves of her body. He knew she could feel physical contact, but he wondered how deep that feeling went, and if it was anything like if she was completely human. Even if it wasn’t the same type of pleasure, he knew she was enjoying this, as she let out a soft moan and pressed into him, one hand moving down and gently squeezing his length. 

Hugo bucked in response, grinding into Alita’s hand a little and trembling. This spurred her on, and she clutched him to her, squeezing firmer and starting to pump up and down. Meanwhile, her other hand cupped the back of his head, fingers combing through his hair while her mouth moved to his ear and neck, kissing and nibbling here and there as she whispered, “I like making you feel this way,” in a shaky, husky tone.

To be honest, everything between then and the bed was a bit of a blur. Even now, as Alita licked up the length of his cock before engulfing it fully again, Hugo didn’t quite remember when they moved to the bed and when the idea of her sucking him off came up. But here they were.

She’d already gotten him so riled up in the shower, he was amazed he hadn’t popped yet. But she seemed to have a way of drawing it out, slowing right when he was getting too close, but not enough that he would lose anything. It was amazing and it was torture at the same time, but all he could do was moan and arch his hips into her face.

He was trying to keep his eyes shut, as the last time he’d looked down, she’d almost thrown him off. Just, the look in her eyes as she watched him. There was a fondness but also an intensity, as if she wanted to devour him whole; not to hurt him, but to keep him all to herself. It was hard to hold his gaze to hers when she was looking at him like that, even if she wasn’t sucking his cock. The latter part just made it damn near impossible.

That’s when it happened. He felt it right before she finished him off, as her mouth took him in completely, and he felt his tip hit the back of her throat as her teeth lightly clamped on his base, a soft gagging moan escaping her. Oh, fuck that moan was a lethal weapon. Just when he thought he was about to go over the edge, he felt one of her hands slip under him, the fingertips dancing along his ass, and then one of them carefully slipped in between his cheeks. Before he could react in anyway, her finger slipped inside with a flick of her wrist.

With a sudden jerk and surprised cry of pleasure, he finally fell apart. His body twitched and one hand clutched her head, trying not to hurt her as his hips jerked against her face. The fact that she was a cyborg and thus stronger and more durable than him completely escaped his orgasm-hazed thoughts.

And Alita...God, she didn’t slow down at all. She simply bobbed a little, practically purring as she licked up every drop that escaped him, while the finger inside him carefully pumped in and out, eliciting a whimper from him. Finally she stopped, removing the finger as he collapsed backwards onto the bed in a limp pile. His body hadn’t been fully dried off from the shower and now it was damp with sweat as he panted, shuddering and blindly reaching for her.

With a soft popping noise, Alita finally removed her mouth from his cock and languidly crawled up his body, kissing and nuzzling along the way. “I like the way you come,” she murmured softly, cupping his face and kissing him gently. Hugo kissed back, lazily, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair.

“I wish I could return the favor,” he whispered in reply, a bit of guilt carried on his tone. Alita noticed, and kissed his temple before snuggling to his side.

“Who says you can’t? We’ll just practice after you’ve gotten some rest,” she replied, an affectionate laugh in her tone as she pulled his body to hers. Though it was gentle and loving, the way she held him told a very clear statement: ‘Mine.’

And as Hugo lay there, his battle angel curled up with him, he knew then and there, he was going to tell her tomorrow morning. He had to. Even if it meant possibly losing her.

With a soft sigh, Alita’s hand reached for his, fingers clasping together as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

He silently prayed she could still say that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this movie and had a lot of thoughts and feelings about it, and of Alita and her dynamics with everyone. I also really loved her and Hugo's relationship which I was not expecting. So naturally that means I needed to write some pointless smut with feelings, lol.
> 
> Also it's tagged with mildly dubious consent since this is before Alita knows about what Hugo does at night.


End file.
